iaafandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunt
'''Witch Hunt '''is a game in which an innocent majority attempts to root out the witch minority amongst them. Each player is assigned a secret role at the beginning of the game. During the day phase players vote to lynch another player. During the night phase witches vote to kill another player. This continues until all villagers are dead, all witches are dead, or all players are dead save the werewolf. Rules Witch Hunt alternates between Day and Night phases. All living players participate during the day to vote for a player to lynch. Once a majority vote is reached the day immediately ends and the player is lynched, barring special abilities. During the Night Phase the witches vote to kill a player. Generally, a player's role is not revealed upon their death. Certain abilities will announce the role being used and the player using it. Once killed, all players join the Guardian Angels, who are aware of all night activity. Angels can vote by plurality to protect one player from the witch vote before it takes place. The failure of the kill will be announced publicly the next day. The vote is suspended once there are 4 players or fewer remaining. Players may not communicate privately about the game outside of their designated chatrooms. Anyone can claim any role at any time but should consider the consequences of doing so. Dead players may not interact in the general chat at all. Town Villagers The Villagers must kill the witches amongst them by voting to lynch them during the day. The Priest checks all villagers as "good." *Spy – You replace one of the witches and vote in their place each night. You cannot be devoured by the werewolf and you cannot use the power of the witch you replace unless you are the junior witch. You lose all 1v1 witch votes against you. *Vampire Hunter – The first time a player survives a kill, you may kill a target the following night. *Acolyte – At the start of the game, you will be informed of the Priest’s identity. *Priest – Each night you check the alignment of one living player. *Dirty Old Bastard – When you are killed, you may kill another target. *Judge – Whenever the town fails to select a lynch target, you may determine it yourself. *Traveler – At night you have automatic protection. *Survivalist – The first attempt to kill you will fail. *Martyr – You may redirect any kill on another player to yourself. Does not work on the Werewolf. *Benevolent Old Dame – When you are lynched, all players have protection the following night. *Loose Cannon – You may sacrifice yourself to commandeer the lynch vote. The day immediately ends when you do this. *Nun – At any time you may ask the moderator to publicly confirm your role. *Medium – You will see the roles of all players killed during the day. *Wizard – If you are the only living innocent player left alive, the innocents win. *Spiritualist – You may observe the angel vote. Witches The Witches seek to eliminate all other players by manipulating the lynch vote and killing players off during the night vote. During the vote the witches can vote to sacrifice one of their own, bypassing any kill protection. The Priest checks all witches as "evil." *Assassin – If a witch is sacrificed, witches may vote to kill two targets that night. Both of these kills ignore protection. The effect still occurs even if the assassin is sacrificed. *Warlock – The first attempt to lynch you will fail. *Enchantress – At the game start, select 2 players to be lovers. While both live you have lynch protection unless you are lynched by the judge. When a lover is lynched and killed, the other lover immediately commits suicide. *Junior Witch – You do not join the witches until a night of your choice, even if you are the spy. You check as good to the priest until you join the coven. Until you join the coven, your identity is unknown to both the witches and the spy. *Demon – At the end of each night, you will be informed of who the priest checked. *Necromancer – You will see the roles of all players killed during the night. Werewolf The Werewolf is on it's own faction, independent of the villagers and the witches. When checked they always check as "evil." If made a lover, their partner is also converted to their faction. *Werewolf – You cannot be lynched. Once per day you may devour players by naming their role privately to the moderator. Doing so gives you protection until the next day. Any devour attempts will be posted publicly in the thread and you will be exposed. Priority Roles are added to the game sequentially based on the number of players. ·